


Keep him safe

by SweetbunThorn



Series: Owl Feathers [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Goro Niijima, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: An AU where Akechi is Makoto and Sae's brotherHis mother gives him to the Niijima parents.
Series: Owl Feathers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710694
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Keep him safe

**Author's Note:**

> Everything's gonna be different for this AU

“Oh, Anzu, he’s beautiful.” Kuwahari sadly smiled, moving close to settle herself next to her dying friend. “He’ll grow up to be very handsome.”

“T..thank you, Kuwa.” Anzu looked down at her son, tears glistening in her eyes as she held him. “I need to tell you something. It’s about Goro’s father.” She raised her head. “You should hear this too, Naru.”

“I feel like I’m intruding.” But, nonetheless, the man raised himself from the chair and approached the woman.

“I need to ask… that you keep this hidden from him. He must never know who it is. Goro’s father is Masayoshi Shido.”

“Him?” Naru looked shocked, red eyes flicking from Goro to Anzu. “The man whose talking politics is Goro’s father?”

Anzu nodded. “That man is foul and if he found out he had a son, he would no doubt raise Goro to be just like him.” She flinched and weakly handed the newborn off to Kuwahari. “I have one last thing before I go. I know you just had Makoto, but… can you take care of Goro as well? I know how they handle orphans and I want him to grow up in a loving, permanent home. Please? Will you do this one last request?”

Kuwahari looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms and then at Naru.

“We can handle two of them, we handled Sae after all.”

“We promise. Goro will never know of his father and we’ll raise him as one of our own.”

“Thank you, both of you.” Anzu laid back in the hospital bed. “I’ve made sure the Hospital Staff know that you and Naru are now Goro’s parents. Keep him safe, Kuwa. Goodbye you two.” 

* * *

Seeing her parents come home was a breath of fresh air as Sae leapt from the couch next to her grandparents and rushed over to greet them.

“Mom! Dad! You’re- who’s this?” Sae stands on her tip-toes to peek up at the bundle in her mother’s arm. 

“Sae.” The woman carefully crouched down and gently unwrapped the bundle. “Say hello to your little brother, Goro.”

He looked so tiny, sleeping peacefully in her mother’s arms. Sae made a face and look at her parents.

“What about Makoto?”

“Oh, Sae, honey. This doesn’t change how we take care of Makoto. It just means our family got unexpectedly bigger.” 

Sae looked down at him once again, only to be met with Goro’s red eyes before he yawned. 

“Goro.” She reached a finger out and smiled as he grabbed it. “I got a little brother.”


End file.
